SPACE, PARTIE 1: The Future's Nothing New
by Allys-33
Summary: TRADUCTION: (Cette histoire utilise les noms des acteurs, pas ceux des personnages de la série. Sam est Jared, Dean est Jensen...) Jared est un chasseur galactique, c'est-à-dire une personne chargée de résoudre certains problèmes. Jensen est un esclave avec un problème qui a besoin d'être résolu. Et Jeff est le mentor, très patient, de Jared. Ensemble, ils combattent le crime.
1. Chapter 1

Titre original: **The Future's Nothing New**

Auteur: **atimi (bertee)**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **Note de l'auteur : cette histoire utilise les noms des acteurs, pas ceux des personnages de la série. Sam est Jared, Dean est Jensen etc... **

**...**

 **Chapitre 1**

 **.**

Il n'y avait aucun doute pour Jared. La pire des choses dans le faite d'être un badass chasseur de monstres intergalactique était bel et bien la pluie.

Durant leur voyage sur Vasala il y a sept ans (maintenant connu par Jared comme étant la plus humide et déprimante planète de tout ce putain d'univers), Jeff lui avait promis qu'il finirait par s'habituer aux différentes météos qu'il rencontrerait et qu'il se ferait bientôt au fait qu'il ne vivait plus dans une ville qui ne connaissait rien d'autre que le soleil pour plus de quatre cents jours par an.

Était donné que maintenant, à vingt-cinq ans, Jared détestait la pluie autant qu'à son adolescence, il pouvait en conclure sans mal que Jeff n'était qu'un salle petit menteur. Malheureusement, Jeff ne semblait pas aussi perturbé par cette conclusion que Jared l'aurait espéré. Il s'était contenté d'un sourire arrogant en le déposant dans la campagne de Thumain, en plein milieu d'une pluie torrentiel, avant de s'envoler vers une ville ensoleillée avec un "amuse toi bien à la chasse, petit" en guise d'adieu.

(En dehors du faite de lui sauver la vie et tout, Jeff était à peu près un trou du cul).

La pluie tombait en trombe et Jared pataugeait péniblement vers sa destination. Les torrents d'eau battaient sa tête, martelant la barrière de son coupe-vent à capuche et traversaient le matériel pour ruisseler sous son pantalon et dans ses bottes. Le vent fouettait son visage, laissant des gouttes d'eau s'accrocher à sa peau, ses cheveux et ses cilles. Et ses bottes étaient de plus en plus boueuse à chaque pas qu'il faisait vers Byton.

Selon l'ordinateur du vaisseau, cette planète était une Classe 4 avec un niveau d'industrialisation encore plus bas dans les villages reculés comme ceuli-ci et Jared essayait de ne pas se sentir trop déprimé à la réalisation que la petite ville n'avait même pas de douche à vapeur.

Le soleil était bas dans le ciel sombre, caché par les nuages et les tonnes d'eau qui tombait sans arrêt. Jared resserra sa veste autour de lui pour se protéger de la fraîcheur de la soirée en soupirant de frustration au souvenir que Byton n'avait pas de chauffage non plus.

Les Classe 4 ça craint!

Ajustant le sac en bandoulière sur son épaule, Jared leva les yeux quand il vit que l'étroit chemin couvert de boue lui faisait passer plusieurs petites maisons et le conduisait vers la grande, mais toujours boueuse, place du village. Son soulagement d'être enfin arrivé disparut rapidement quand il vit que la place en question était déserte. Tous les habitants étaient couchés en toute sécurité, loin de la pluie, derrière les portes fermées de leurs maisons.

Jared se renfrogna en essuyant l'eau de ses yeux. Il était là pour sauver le village! Le moins que les habitants pouvaient faire état de lui éviter de rester traîner sous la pluie (et si possible lui indiquer où trouver de la nourriture).

"Mr Morgan?"

Jared se retourna à la question et son air renfrogné se radoucit quand il vit le vieil homme debout a quelques pas derrière lui. Il était enveloppé dans un manteau usé et le regardait avec intérêt. "Mr Morgan? Nous vous attendions- Nous avons envoyé un messager à la ville pour demander de l'aide et quand ils nous ont dit qu'ils envoyaient un expert, nous étions tellement reconnaissants. Nous-"

"Hey." Jared le coupa avec un sourire. "C'est super, vraiment, mais je ne suis pas Mr Morgan." La vieil homme fronça les sourcilles et Jared tendit sa main, toujours souriant. "Je suis Jared Padalecki, je travaille avec Mr Morgan."

L'homme le regarda avec suspicion en lui serrant la main. "Vous êtes l'apprenti de Mr Morgan?"

"Assistant." Jared corrigea, puis il fronça les sourcilles dans la concentration pour chercher un meilleur mot. "Confrère, consultant, collègue. Enfin l'important c'est que ça commence par un c."

L'homme avait l'air perplexe, mais hocha quand même la tête. "Eh bien, enchanté de vous rencontrer, qui que vous soyez. Juge Anderson, à votre service."

Jared leva les sourcilles, impressionné, et Anderson lui donna un sourire généreux. "Nous sommes en train de dîner à la résidence de Lord Somerville, si vous voulez bien vous joindre à nous? Nous pourrons vous renseigner sur notre, heu, problème."

"Ça me paraît bien." Jared répondit sur le bruit du vent et de la pluie. "Allons-y, monsieur le juge."

Anderson hocha la tête joyeusement et Jared le suivit pour traverser la place, puis emprunter un autre chemin, les menant à une maison grandiose, large et impressionnante, même dans la noirceur de la nuit. Les lumières brillaient à travers les fenêtres et, en se rapprochant, Jared pouvait entendre des voix à l'intérieur, joviales et confiantes en dépit des circonstances.

Le juge ne passa pas une minute supplémentaire sous la pluie et Jared avait encore les yeux pleins d'eau quand Anderson l'emmena dans la salle à mangé en l'annoncant fièrement. "Messieurs, voici Mr Jared Padalecki. Il est là pour résoudre notre problème."

Sachant pertinemment qu'il ressemblait à un rat mouillé, Jared assaya, au moins, de ressembler à un charmant rat mouillé en retirant son manteau avant de regarder l'assemblée en souriant.

Il regretta immédiatement son choix vestimentaire de ce matin.

Alors que son combo noir (complet, avec une ceinture utilitaire et un étui de revolver sur la cuisse) était habituellement le choix le plus pratique, ça ne l'aidait pas exactement à se mélanger avec l'élite de Byton. Leurs chemises plissées, leurs pantalons et vestes de soies... tous criaient la noblesse. Jared était douloureusement conscient de l'eau et la boue sur ses vêtements déjà banals, alors qu'il se tenait là, à dégouliner sur le plancher en bois.

Le silence gainant s'étira davantage tandis que les hommes sur la table le fixaient curieusement. Et Jared soupira presque de soulagement quand l'homme blond en tête de table, que Jared supposait était Lord Somerville, se leva et le salua avec courtoisie. "Merci d'être venue monsieur. Venez vous asseoir!" Il souligna le siège vide à ses côtés. "Nous allons vous apporter une assiette de nourriture."

L'estomac de Jared s'anima à la mention de la nourriture et il jeta un coup d'oeil aux poulets, pommes de terre et légumes dans les assiettes des autres hommes lorsqu'il longea la salle pour rejoindre sa place. Sa veste et son sac étaient trempés et lourds dans ses mains. Somerville sembla s'en rendre compte car il baissa les yeux sur eux, l'air légèrement dégoutté. "Dépose les affairés de Mr Padalecki dans sa chambre."

Jared fronça les sourcilles en entendant l'ordre, mais son expression se transforma en surprise totale quand il comprit à qui Somerville parlait.

Un homme se leva de là où il avait été agenouillé, juste à coté de la chaise de Somerville et Jared le fixa, stupéfait, contourner la table pour prendre ses affaires. Il semblait avoir le même âge que Jared, peut-être un peu plus, mais il était définitivement plus petit et plus mince que lui. Son tee-shirt et son pantalon en lambeaux pendaient sur son corps mince, créant un contraste distinct avec les vêtements élégants et chers du reste des hommes sur la table. Mais alors que le jeune homme sortait de la pièce avec ses affaires, c'était le collier métallique autour de son cou qui attirait l'oeil de Jared.

Lorsqu'il s'est assis à sa place, Jared entendit à peine les bavardages commencer sur la table, tant il était concentré à essayer de comprendre la signification du collier du jeune homme.

L'ordinateur n'avait pas précisé que Thumain était une planète VSL. Jeff avait à faire avec la royauté dans la ville principale de Thumain, alors Jared avait pris ce travail de son coté. Mais Jared savait bien qu'il lui aurait dit s'il y avait eu des esclaves là-bas; Jeff détestait les sociétés VSL presque autant que lui. Il était logique que Byton ait été une exception; une petite ville accroché à l'esclavage, dans un monde d'une autre civilisation... Mais quand même, personne d'autre sur cette table n'avait d'esclaves agenouillés à coté d'eux, prêt à assister à tous leurs caprices.

Cependant Jared décida d'apprivoiser l'idée qu'il s'agissait d'un arrangement volontaire, donc il renfloua sa colère initiale et répondit à son hôte. "Merci pour la chambre monsieur."

"Thomas." Lord Somerville répondit aimablement en souriant à Jared. "Appelez-moi Thomas."

"Jared." Il retourna en lui tendant la main. "Merci."

"Ce n'est pas grand-chose, je le crains." Somerville dit avec un soupiré accommodant. "Les temps ont été durs par ici, récemment."

"Mais nous espérons que vous pourrez faire quelque chose à ce sujet." Déclara l'homme à la gauche de Jared. Il ne prit pas la peine de se présenter et enchaîna avec sa question. "Est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ce qui se passait ici?"

Jared secoua la tête avant de relever les cheveux qui tombaient sur son front. "Pas vraiment. Mon partenaire m'a dit que vous étiez menacés par quelqu'un et que vous aviez besoin d'aide pour faire arrêter ça."

Somerville acquiesça. "Ce sont les grandes lignes de l'histoire."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour en dire plus, mais l'attention de Jared fut détourné quand il vit l'esclave revenir dans la pièce et glisser tranquillement à genoux à coté de la chaise de Somerville. En dépit d'avoir été pratiquement inaudible aux oreilles de Jared, ses mouvements étaient apparemment assez bruyants pour attirer l'attention du maitre de maison et Jared sursauta légèrement quand Somerville lui donna un coup assez violent pour l'envoyer frapper le sol. "Je ne t'ai pas dit d'envoyer une assiette de nourriture à notre invité?"

Les yeux de l'esclave se posèrent sur Jared, juste une demi-seconde. Mais avant que Jared n'ai pu souligner le fait qu'il ne lui avait pas réellement demandé de faire quoique se soit, le jeune homme avait déjà détourné les yeux et sortait de la salle sans aucune plainte.

Jared se frotta le visage avec une main. C'était beaucoup trop pour être un arrangement volontaire.

Le sourire de Somerville était beaucoup plus inquiétant maintenant et Jared dut se forcer à cacher sa colère quand son hôte dit calmement, "Désolé pour ça. Jensen à ses usages, mais ce n'est pas l'esclave le plus brillant que j'ai eu."

Le sourire de Jared, lui, était sinistre. Il ne pouvait pas cacher le sarcasme dans sa voix quand il répondit. "Ça doit être dure pour vous."

"Vous savez comment ça marche " Somerville dit en haussant les épaules, "Il finira par comprendre."

L'esclave -Jensen- entra dans la salle juste après que Somerville ai fini de parler. Jared était maladroitement assis sur son siège alors qu'une assiette fumante était prudemment placée devant lui. Son regard vacilla jusqu'au visage de l'esclave. Il vit ses yeux verts, ses joues creuses et la marque livide rouge que son maître avait laissée sur sa peau. Pendant que le jeune homme s'éloignait, Jared dit sincèrement, "Merci Jensen."

Il attrapa un murmure désapprobateur à l'autre extrémité de la table, mais il choisit de l'ignorer en faveur de regarder Jensen revenir à ses genoux, ses deux joues maintenant rouges d'embarras. Les lèvres pincées de Somerville se détendirent dans un ricanement vague et il passa une main à travers les cheveux courts de Jensen avant de ramasser ses couverts pour prendre une autre bouché de sa nourriture.

N'ayant soudainement plus d'appétit ( et se sentant inquiet à propos de ce que Somerville laissait Jensen manger), Jared piqua dans ses pommes de terre et demanda d'un ton faussement enthousiasme, "Alors à quel genre de problème j'ai affaire ici? Cette chose, est-ce qu'elle vient de ce monde ou d'un autre?"

"D'un autre monde, selon nous." Le juge Anderson dit depuis sa place, à l'autre bout de la table. Il prit une gorgée de son eau avant de continuer. "Il a dit que son armée venait d'au-delà des étoiles."

"Saleté d'étranger." Somerville dit plein de dégoût, puis il sourit dans la direction de Jared, "San parler de vous, bien sûr."

Jared se demanda à quel point Jeff désapprouverait s'il frappait un client.

"Il y a une armée?" Il demanda à la place, dans un effort pour calmer son envie de 'frapper maintenant'. "Je pensais qu'il s'agissait d'une petite affaire."

"Nous n'avons vu qu'un seul d'entre eux." Dit encore l'homme à sa gauche. "Il vient ici tous les trois jours et demande un tribu ou il dit que son armée nous tombera dessus."

"Nous ne pouvons plus payer." Anderson ajouta d'une voix anxieuse. "Nous le tenons à l'écart depuis des mois maintenant, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de perdre davantage de ressources. La ville traversait déjà des moments difficiles sans avoir en plus besoin d'être soumis à des menaces."

"Il dit qu'il a une armée?" Jared demanda, encore bloqué sur cette partie du travail. Repousser une armée entière était définitivement le boulot de 2 hommes. "Quel genre? Où est-elle?"

"Au-dessus de nous." Somerville dit dans un mélange d'arrogance et de peur. "Ils viennent d'un autre monde et ils attendent dans le ciel, au-dessus de nous, pour faire tomber une pluie de destruction si nous n'accédons pas à leurs requêtes." Il regarda Jared avec sérieux. "Nous ne voulons pas être retenus en otage par des étrangers Mr Padalecki."

Jared fronça les sourcilles. L'espace aérien au-dessus de Byton était sûr ;le vaisseau de Jeff était tranquillement garé dans l'atmosphère de la planète et le diagnostique habituelle du scane n'avait révélé aucune présence non-local, ni au-dessus de Byton ni ailleurs au-dessus de Thumain. "L'un d'entre vous a-t-il déjà vu cette armée?"

Anderson secoua la tête." Non, mais on nous en a parlé. Un éclaireur vient tous les trois jours."

"À quoi ressemble cet éclaireur?"

"À nous." Un autre homme répondit avec un frémissement audible. "Ses vêtements sont différents, plus comme les votres que les notres, mais il semble tout à fait humain."

Jared haussa les sourcilles. "Comment savez-vous qu'il ne l'est pas?"

"Il a tué Samuel." Somerville déclara brusquement. "Jonah était allé négocier avec lui, pour lui dire que nous ne cèderons pas à ses exigences folles et la créature l'a tué, il lui a broyé les tripes, sans même déchirer la peau."

Il y avait des claquements provenant des couverts délaissés, alors que plus d'une personne abandonnaient leur nourriture en se rappelant le désagréable souvenir.

Après avoir pris une bouchée de son poulet, Jared demanda curieusement. "Est-ce qu'il a un nom? Quel genre de demande fait-il? C'était quand exactement la dernière fois que vous l'avez vu?"

Il était conscient qu'il semblait un peu trop enthousiaste à la perspective d'une mystérieuse créature qui arrachait les intestins des gens. Mais il avait déjà décidé que Lord Thomas Somerville était une bite et donc Jared ne se préoccupait pas de ce qu'il pouvait penser de lui.

"Il est seulement connu comme étant 'l'éclaireur'." Dit un homme roux à l'autre bout de la table. "Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est réellement."

"Il exige un paiement." Déclara Somerville. "Il veut de la nourriture, de l'argent, des biens et tout ce que nous pouvons lui donner. C'est de l'extorsion et nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre cela plus longtemps."

"Alors vous voulez que je..."

'Allez le voir." Somerville finit pour lui. "Il vient tous les trois jours, à l'aube, sur la route extérieure de la ville. Nous avons besoin que vous le fassiez partir, lui et son armée, afin qu'il arrête de traumatiser notre village comme ça."

"Vous serrez grassement récompensé." Anderson ajouta avec un sourire plein d'espoir. "Peu importe ce que vous voulez de nous, nous vous le donnerons, dès l'instant que vous l'arrêtez."

À la promesse d'une récompense, les yeux de Jared se baissèrent sur l'esclave encore agenouillé et c'était avec un sourire confiant qu'il les releva sur l'assemblée. "Laissez- moi faire messieurs. Je m'occupe de tout." .

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre original: **The Future's Nothing New**

Auteur: **atimi (bertee)**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 2**

 **.**

"Jeff, mec je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que je fous ici."

Ses pieds reposaient sur le mur à la fin de son lit et ses doigts tapotaient nerveusement sa poitrine pendant qu'il attendait la réponse de Jeff. "Où es-tu?"

"A Byton." Jared répondit avec un soupire. "Dans la maison de Lord Somerville qui, au passage, est un vrai connard."

Jeff ricana. "Je parie qu'il ne peut pas t'entendre."

"Oh pitié." Jared roula des yeux. "C'est une Class 4 mecs. Ils n'ont même pas de système de communication, alors des soundpod t'imaginent."

"Tu sais, un simple 'non' aurait suffi. Oh attend ça veut dire que tu ne pourras pas te plaindre toute la journée d'avoir accepté un boulot au fin fond de la cambrousse. C'est déjà ça."

"La ferme." Jared rétorqua avec un petit sourire, même s'il essayait de paraître énervé. "Je suppose que tu as déjà fait ami-ami avec un des membres de la royauté de Thumain?"

Même à l'autre bout du combiné, il savait que Jeff avait un de ses larges sourires stupides sur son visage quand il répondit. "Il y a peut-être une princesse..."

"Tu sais, un jour il n'y aura pas de princesse reconnaissante pour dormir avec le bel aventurier galactique." Souligna Jared. "Et ce jour-là, je serais là pour me moquer et me réjouir."

"Ha ouais? Alors ce n'est surement pas toi que j'ai surpris à coucher avec le prince de Lethian le moi passé."

"Il avait de beaux yeux." Jared se défendit, mais il finit par sourire en entendant Jeff rigoler.

"Tu fais moins le fier maintenant hein? Grand étalon."

"Va te faire foutre."

"Enfin, tu fais plus poney que grand étalon, mais bon..."

"Va te faire foutre." Jared répéta toujours souriant. Il plia son bras sous sa tête et regarda le clair de lune filtrer à travers les rideaux, puis il changea de sujet. "Sinon, à par coucher avec tout le monde au château, tu as fini le boulot? Tu t'es débarrassé de cette chose qui rendait les gens malades?"

"Ouais." Jeff bailla dans le Com avant de continuer. "Un truc de parasite, tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Une petite rafale énergétique et hop. Je leur ai dit de commander des antidotes pour stopper l'épidémie." Il bailla à nouveau et Jared grimaça à la somnolence évidente de Jeff quand il demanda d'une voix traînante "Et de ton côté? tu as arrêté ce truc dont se plaint la population "

"Pas encore. "Admit Jared. Il s'assit et emmêla ses doigts dans les draps en signe de frustration avant de continuer. "Je devrais avoir fini demain dans la matinée, donc tu pourras venir me chercher quand tu auras fini de servir la princesse."

"Très drôle." Dit Jeff sarcastiquement. Cependant, l'humour disparu rapidement, remplacé par le ton sérieux du travaille. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-bas? C'est quoi le boulot?"

Jared soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en se repassant en mémoire ce qu'on lui avait dit au dîner. "Je ne sais pas Jeff. Tout à l'aire bizarre ici. D'après Somerville, il y a un éclaireur qui vient tous les quelques jours pour réclamer un paiement. Et il dit que son armée descendra sur la ville si les habitants ne paient pas."

Il pouvait presque entendre le froncement de sourcils de Jeff quand il répliqua. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils demandent notre aide pour gérer des histoires de territoires?"

'L'armée n'est pas de cette planète." Souligna Jared. "Ils disent que l'éclaireur est un alien et que son armée est quelque part dans le ciel."

Jeff renifla dédaigneusement. "Connerie. Le scan a été clair et je pense que j'aurais remarqué si j'avais faits voler mon bébé au milieu d'une flotte de guerre."

"Je sais." Dit-il. "Je sais tous ça. C'est juste- je dois sortir demain à l'aube pour rencontrer ce mystérieux éclaireur-"

"Qui n'est probablement même pas un éclaireur." Jeff le coupa et Jared roula des yeux.

"Merci le génie, j'avais bien compris. Dans tous les cas je vais aller le voir dans-" Il regarda l'heure sur son Com- "Huit heures et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je vais trouver. Je veux dire, j'aime juste être préparé, tu comprends?"

Il y avait une profonde inspiration à l'autre bout de la ligne, mais Jared interrompit Jeff avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir un mot. "Et ne fais pas de blague de cul, je suis sérieux là. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire."

"Bien sûr que si." Sa voix était calme et confiante et Jared se surprit à être extrêmement attentif quand Jeff demanda. "Pourquoi crois-tu que je te laisse faire de plus en plus de chasse en solo?"

"Alors tu peux aller t'envoyer en l'air en toute tranquillité." Jared plaisanta faiblement.

"Parce que je sais que tu peux le faire." Rassura Jeff. "Peu importe ce que cet éclaireur est vraiment, ça reste un alien et il est seul. Essaie de négocier une sorte de trêve avec lui et si ça ne fonctionne pas, tu dégommes ce fils de pute." Jared sourit malgré lui, et Jeff continua. "Voix ça comme une petite promenade et dans le pire des cas tu finiras avec des tripes de monstre dans cette tignasse ridicule qui te sert de cheveux."

"Hey." La confidence avait disparu en faveur d'insulte à son style capillaire. "Ça demande du travail d'entretenir des cheveux aussi parfaits."

"Sans blague. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui dois attendre des heures que tu finisses avec la salle de bain tous les matins, Princesse."

"Waw, du discourt d'encouragement aux insultes en une seconde et demi. Beau travail."

"C'est tout un art."

Il sourit en entendant le grognement satisfait de Jeff. C'était un signal qu'il se mettait à l'aise dans le lit qu'il s'était trouvé et qu'il était sur le point de dormir. Jared avait la 'bonne nuit' aux bord des lèvres, mais une question lui vint soudainement à l'esprit.

"Jeff, est-ce qu'il y a des esclaves au palais?"

"Quoi?"

"Des esclaves." Il répéta nerveusement. "Est-ce que le roi a des esclaves qui s'occupe du palais?"

"Non." Dit Jeff. Il avait l'air confus et déjà plus éveillé. "Thumain n'est pas une planète VSL. Ils sont encore un peu de la vieille école, mais pas à ce point. Pourquoi tu demandes ça?"

Jared déglutit. "Parce qu'il y en a un ici."

Jeff semblait un peu hébété et tenta de clarifier. "Ici, genre...?"

"À Byton, chez Somerville. Il travaille pour lui."

"Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un serviteur? Si Somerville le paie, alors-"

"Je sais à quoi ressemble un esclave, Jeff." Jared coupa sèchement en repensant à la violence avec laquelle Somerville avait frappé Jensen au dîner et à quel point il semblait maigre sous ses vêtements. "Il portait un collier."

"Merde" Jeff jura et Jared pouvait l'entendre passer sa main dans le duvet sur sa mâchoire.

"C'est bizarre hein?" Demanda Jared en pensant au reste des nobles du village et au fait qu'ils n'avaient pas d'esclaves.

"Pourquoi lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter ça?"

"Je pense que personne ne mérite d'être traité comme un esclave, Jared. C'est pour ça que l'UPB l'interdit."

"Non bien sûr que non. Je sais tout ça." Il se frotta les yeux en cherchant les bons mots. "C'est juste que ça me rend dingue. Jensen ne devrait pas être là. Pas comme ça."

"Jensen hein? Tu connais son nom?"

"Qu'est-ce que j'étais supposé faire?" Jared rétorqua pour se défendre. "L'appeler 'esclave'?"

"Wow, doucement petit." Dit Jeff fermement et Jared se calma assez pour l'écouter. "Tu crois que son propriétaire pourrait le laisser partir?"

"Peut-être. Si j'arrête l'éclaireur, ils pourraient peut-être libérer Jensen en guise de récompense."

Jeff fit un bruit en accord. "Ça me semble être une bonne idée, petit. Mais ne pense même pas l'emmener avec toi; je sais que tu veux l'aider et c'est vraiment super, mais nous ne prendrons pas d'ex-esclave avec nous. Il peut rester au village, ou on peut le déposer dans une ville, mais je ne le prendrais pas sur le vaisseau."

Jared se surprit à vouloir protester et essayer de persuader Jeff de changer d'avis, cependant il étouffa la tentative d'argumenter et céda aux instructions de Jeff. Il essaya de se dire que c'était par respect pour son aîné et non parce qu'il savait que Jeff serait plus facile à convaincre après une bonne nuit de sommeil (et probablement une nuit de sexe avec une princesse). "Ne pas le prendre avec nous. C'est noté."

"Bon." Jeff laissa échapper un bâillement à l'autre bout du fil et parla d'une voix fatiguée. "Tu es sûr de finir le travail demain? Je viendrais te chercher quelques heures après le lever du soleil. Et je vais laisser la ligne ouverte au cas où tu as besoin de me joindre."

"Ça marche."

"C'est seulement en cas d'urgence." Précisa-t-il. "Ne m'appel pas pour te plaindre de vouloir adopter un ex-esclave. Je suis un homme occupé."

Ne voulant pas particulièrement savoir ce qui pouvait bien occuper Jeff, il se contenta d'accepter avec un sourire. "Reçu 5/5 mon capitaine. Terminé."

"Petit malin." L'adulte grogna et Jared gloussa en entendant le léger bip de l'appareil, mettant fin à la conversation.

La petite chambre semblait soudainement glaciale sans le vrombissement du Com et le son familier de la voix de Jeff. Jared poussa son sac hors de son lit avec son pied en écoutant la pluie cogner contre la fenêtre. Le reste de la maison de Somerville était calme, seulement troublé par les quelques hennissements des chevaux assez fort pour surmonter le bruit de la pluie. Jared regarda le plafond en se demandant si c'était vraiment inapproprié de fouiller un peu dans la maison du Lord pendant qu'il dormait.

Comme d'habitude le désir d'explorer l'emporta sur celui de respecter les conventions sociales et il quitta son lit le plus discrètement possible.

Le bois du plancher était froid sous ses pieds nus. La fraîcheur de la nuit avait envahi chaque centimètre de la maison, mais Jared décida que t-shirt et boxer conviendrais pour ce soir, donc il se leva et ouvrit doucement la porte grinçante pour sortir dans le couloir.

L'extérieur de sa chambre n'était pas aussi sombre qu'il s'y attendait. Il y avait des petites lampes accroché le long des murs, de plus la lumière des deux lunes de Thumain filtrait à travers les fenêtres et Jared pouvait enfin accélérer son rythme, maintenant qu'il voyait où il allait.

Il soupira de soulagement quand il vit que la porte de la chambre de Somerville était fermée; même s'il ne dormait pas encore ça signifiait, au moins, qu'il s'était terré dans sa chambre pour la soirée. En gardant ses pas aussi silencieux que possibles, il avança doucement le long du mur de la chambre du maître de maison. Il se prépara à faire preuve d'un maximum de discrétion pour passer devant la porte. Malheureusement il n'eut même pas l'opportunité de s'y approcher.

Il était tellement concentré à essayer de garder ses pas rapides et silencieux, qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite l'ouverture de la porte, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le grincement des gonds et là, il était trop tard. Jared marchait trop vite pour pouvoir s'arrêter et il jura quand il entra en collision avec la silhouette qui se précipitait hors de la chambre de Somerville.

'Putian-"

Jared trébucha vers l'avant, alors il saisit tout ce qu'il put atteindre dans un effort pour rester debout. Mais il fronça les sourcils quand la personne à qui il s'était raccroché gela sous ses mains et balbutia nerveusement. "je- je suis désolé monsieur Padalecki."

Jared regarda l'homme dont il tenait les épaules et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux dans la surprise. "Jensen?'

Les yeux de l'esclave étaient larges dans la pénombre et Jared senti son mouvement de recul quand il essaya de s'éloigner en bredouillant de nouvelles excuse anxieuse. "Je suis désolé monsieur. C'est- je ne vous avais pas vu."

"Ça va." Jared le rassura rapidement. "C'est moi, j'aurais dû faire plus attention."

Jared le lâcha enfin, conscient que malmener un esclave maltraité n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Mais il continua de regarder son visage dans la confusion. "Est-ce que ça va? Tu as l'air-" Il désigna la bouche de Jensen en essayant de se souvenir si ses lèvres avaient semblé si gonflées au dîner. "Il s'est passé quelque chose?" La colère monta en lui quand il posa la question la plus importante. "Est-ce que Somerville t'a frappé?"

Jensen pressa ses lèvres ensemble et baissa les yeux dans l'humiliation. Jared avala la vague de nausée qui monta en lui à la réalisation exacte de ce qui s'tait passé dans la chambre pour laisser ses lèvres dans cet état.

"Merde, Jensen..."

Jensen ne leva pas les yeux du sol, ses épaules se tendirent et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, comme si ça pouvait lui offrir une certaine protection. Jared s'insulta mentalement pour ne pas avoir compris plus rapidement. Soudain, il était encore plus déterminé à donner une raclée à Somerville en châtiment. Il prit la mâchoire de Jenen dans sa main et leva doucement son menton pour mieux voire les dégâts.

Le visage de Jensen était pâle sous la lumière des deux lunes, le métal de son collier se détachait en un cercle noir autour de sa gorge. Jared passa son pouce sur les taches de rousseur qui couvraient le pont de son nez et la courbe de sa joue en demandant sincèrement. "Est-ce que tu vas bien? Est-ce qu'il t'a fait quelque chose d'autre-"

Jared s'arrêta et fronça les sourcils quand il vit que, loin de se calmer, la respiration de Jensen devenait de plus en plus erratique et terrifier, alors même qu'il restait immobile, le menton docilement levé pour l'inspection de Jared.

Son cerveau ne fonctionnait décidément pas correctement ce soir et il retira rapidement sa main quand il réalisa que c'était lui, c'était sa présence et son toucher qui effrayait autant Jensen.

"Hey, hey, non." Jared le rassura à nouveau, les mains levé dans l'apaisement. Il recula pour donner assez d'espace à Jensen pour le laisser respirer. "Tout va bien- je ne vais pas te faire de mal. Je veux juste t'aider-"

"Jensen."

Jared sursauta à la voix soudaine et tourna rapidement la tête sur sa gauche pour voir Lord Somerville sur le pas de la porte, les regardant avec dédain.

"Mr Padalecki." Il salua avec un hochement de tête fatiguée. "Y a-t-il un problème?"

"Non." Jared répondit rapidement en plaquant un sourire sur son visage. Et un court instant, il laissa son esprit fantasmer sur le fait de mettre un bon coup de poing dans la salle tète de parfait trou de cul de Somerville. "Non, il n'y a aucun problème, je voulais juste prendre un verre d'eau et je ne regardais pas où j'allais."

La suspicion disparue des yeux de Somerville et il haussa les épaules. Son regard dédaigneux tomba sur Jensen. "C'était surement de la faute de Jensen de toute façon. Il peut être incroyablement maladroit parfois."

Jared vit Jensen se recroqueviller davantage sur lui-même et se demanda combien de fois il faudrait frapper Somerville pour lui biser le nez.

"Non, vraiment, c'était de ma faute." Il dit honnêtement, le sourire encore plus tendu. "Jensen n'a rien fait."

Jared posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme en face de lui dans ce qui devait être un geste réconfortant. Mais Il se sentit encore plus coupable quand Jensen recula loin du contact. Somerville, quant à lui, ne sembla pas le moins du monde dérangé par cette scène et se contenta de lancer un ordre rapide à son esclave. "Va au lit garçon."

Jensen quitta le hall presque en courant avant que Jared n'ait pu rajouter autre chose. Il se retrouva face à Lord Somerville et son sourire totalement exaspèrent. "Si vous voulez bien m'excuser Mr Padalecki, j'ai besoin de dormir un peu, ce fut une longue journée."

Et la porte était fermée avant que Jared n'ait pu canaliser toute sa colère dans une sorte de violence productive; idéalement destiné à l'entre-jambe de Somerville.

 **...**

"Non, s'il vous plaît."

Jared ferma ses yeux plus forts et enfouit sa tête plus profondément dans son oreiller, alors qu'il était forcé hors de son sommeil. Le léger vent qui s'échappait des petites fissures du cadre de la fenêtre caressa ses pieds nus et Jared grogna en tâtonnant à la recherche de l'alarme qui l'avait réveillé.

En trouvant son Com sous son oreillé, Jared força un oeil ouvert pour l'arrêter et il retourna très vite à son sommeil en réalisant que son alarme était encore silencieuse et qu'il n'était, en fait, couché que depuis une heure à peine.

"S'il vous plaît, non! Non!"

Ses yeux s'ouvrir immédiatement aux cris et il était sur ses pieds dans la seconde qui suivait. Cette fois, il ne se préoccupait pas d'êtres silencieux. Il fourra son couteau dans la ceinture de son boxer et prit son blaster à la main avant de se précipiter hors de la chambre en direction de là où les cris semblaient provenir.

La porte de la chambre de Somerville éclata sous la force du coup de Jared et claqua contre le mur quand il se rua dans la pièce, arme levée et doigt sur la gâchette, prêt à faire un trou dans la tête du Lord pour ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à Jensen.

Il s'arrêta soudainement et laissa tomber son blaster à ses côtés quand il vit que la pièce était vide.

"Non! S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît, je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez. Ne faite pas ça."

Le coeur tambourinant dans la poitrine, Jared retourna dans le hall à la recherche de la personne qui criait. Il ne pouvait pas reconnaitre la voix à travers la pluie qui tombait encore à l'extérieur. Il descendit rapidement les escaliers en fouillant chaque pièce à la recherche de quelqu'un qui était en danger.

Jared atteint la salle à manger sans avoir trouvé aucune trace de Somerville ou de Jensen. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux en signe de frustration et décida d'élargir ses recherches.

Il ne pouvait pas effacer de ses pensées l'image du visage de Jensen quand il était sorti de la chambre de Somerville. Un nouveau crie de "Seigneur, s'il vous plaît! S'il vous plaît, ne faite pas ça " s'éleva sur le bruit de la pluie. Et Jared ne pouvait pas empêcher son esprit de tirer des conclusions auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser.

La cuisine était vide, tout comme le garde mangé et le salon. Puis Jared se dirigea vers le son effrayé des chevaux à l'arrière du manoir et vers les chambres délabrées qui était relié aux écuries. Il ouvrit chacune des portes, sans succès et la peur lui tordit l'estomac quand il remarqua que les cries avaient cessé.

L'espoir céda progressivement sa place à la crainte. Il s'arrêta quand il ouvrit la porte de la dernière pièce avant le petit passage qui conduisait aux écuries.

C'était la chambre de Jensen. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus- Somerville et lui étaient les seules à vivre dans cette maison et Jared avait déjà vu la chambre du Lord. Mais la vue du petit matelas sale posé à même le sol en pierre dur et des maigres affaires provoqua un nouvel éclat de haine envers Somerville et toutes les sociétés VSL en général. Mais la chaleur de sa colère fut refroidi par une peur accablante quand il remarqua que le matelas et la couverture de Jensen étaient déchirés et que le reste de ses affaires étaient éparpillés partout dans la pièce comme s'il y avait eu une bagarre.

Jared avait les yeux fixés sur le désordre dans la chambre en essaya de reconstituer ce qui s'était passé, de faire le lien entre le plaidoyer et le désordre de la pièce. Mais il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la porte en bois s'ouvrir derrière lui et se retourna avec son arme levée, visant l'intrus.

"Padalecki." Le titre de 'Monsieur' avait totalement disparu au profit de la gêne qui était peinte sur le visage de Somerville. Jared le regarda de haut en bas, notant son manteau humide et des chaussures épaisses, surement difficile à enfiler. "Pouvez-vous m'expliquer pourquoi vous pointez une arme sur moi? Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est moi qui vous ai embauché."

"Le gouvernement de la ville m'a embauché." Corrigea Jared. Il s'autorisa cet écart de politesse en baissant un peu son arme. "Vous êtes juste la personne chargée de me récompenser quand j'aurais terminé mon travail."

"Je ne crois pas me rappeler que vous avez été contacté pour me tuer avec ce truc."

La tentative d'humour de Somerville échoua lamentablement et Jared retint un ricanement quand il demanda. "Où est votre esclave, Somerville?"

Le visage du Lord se relaxa. "C'est à cause de ça? Vous l'avez entendu faire tout ce raffut."

"Je l'ai entendu appeler à l'aide." Jared dit froidement et regarda Somerville retirer son manteau avec un sourire en coin.

"Il n'est absolument pas en danger." Promit-il. "Je sais que ses cris peuvent être un peu inquiétants, mais ce genre de chose arrive assez souvent. Jensen est sujet à des cauchemars. Je lui ai bien dit de garder le silence ou de rester reveiler s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aussi bruyant. Mais ça arrive encore, occasionnellement."

Il haussa les épaulés genre 'qu'est-ce qu'on peut y faire?' Et Jared voulait lui répondre que battre et abuser un esclave effrayé n'était probablement pas la meilleure façon d'arrêter ses cauchemars.

Mais il se contenta de baisser le blaster et demanda. "Où est-il?"

"Dans les écuries." Somerville répondit avec un soupire. "Ça finit toujours par effrayer les chevaux quand il est comme ça. Donc il va les calmer après. Pour être honnête,, je pense que ça le calme aussi."

"Qu'est-ce-"

"L'aube ne va plus tarder à se lever, monsieur Padalecki." Il interrompit avec un soupçon de sévérité dans la voix. "Je vous recommande fortement de dormir un peu avant de rencontrer l'éclaireur. Jensen ira mieux et vous pourrez le constater par vous-même quand vous aurez fini votre travail dans la matinée." Il sourit. "Laissez-moi vous raccompagner à votre chambre."

Somerville n'attendit pas son accord et commença à avancer. Jared n'avait d'autres choix que de le suivre ou de débuter un nouvel argument sur quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas prouver. En retournant dans sa chambre, il s'autorisa un dernier coup d'oeil à la minuscule et inconfortable chambre de Jensen. Ce dernier regard renforça sa décision de sauver le village (même si ça signifiait sauver Lord trou du cul Somerville avec) et de demander Jensen comme récompense.

De retour à sa chambre, Jared écouta la pluie tomber en attendant l'aube.

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE**


	3. Chapter 3

Titre original: **The Future's Nothing New**

Auteur: **atimi (bertee)**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 3**

 **.**

C'était une vielle blague entre eux. Ils disaient que Jared pouvait monter n'importe quoi.

Bon, c'était surtout Jeff qui disait ça, pendant que Jared le fixait en faisant la grimace. Mais il devait bien l'avouer, Jeff n'avait pas totalement tort. Ayant grandi sur Misos, il avait déjà monté des chevaux de bataille et piloté des navires de guerre, ainsi que beaucoup d'étranges hybrides des deux qu'il avait construits dans l'atelier de sa famille. De plus, durant ses années de voyages avec Jeff, il avait été capable de monter ou de piloter tout ce que la situation exigeait, dont un robot vélociraptor lors d'une occasion mémorable.

Donc, alors qu'il s'éloignait de Byton sous une pluie torrentielle, Jared était plus que confiant de le faire sur un bon vieux cheval à l'ancienne.

La pluie n'avait pas cessé durant la nuit. Elle tombait toujours lourdement sur la campagne boisée autour du village. Les sabots du cheval s'enfonçaient dans la boue à chaque foulée, conduisant Jared sur le chemin indiqué par Somerville. La pluie éclaboussait son visage et mouillait toutes les parties de ses vêtements qui n'étaient pas couvertes par son coupe-vent, mais Jared l'ignora autant que possible en choisissant de se concentrer sur la tâche à accomplir plutôt que de se lamenter sur la météo.

Ses paumes étaient moites sur les rênes du cheval et son coeur battait la chamade. Plus il se rapprochait du lieu de rencontre, plus l'anticipation le rendait nerveux. Ses pensés tourbillonnaient et l'inquiétude montait à propos de qui (ou quoi) pouvait bien l'attendre.

À travers la pluie et les arbres, il pouvait tout juste apercevoir la large pierre qui indiquait le nom de la route en face de lui. Il fit ralentir le cheval et laissa ses yeux dériver là où une silhouette solitaire se tenait au milieu de la route.

Jared était trop loin pour voir son visage mais il remarqua son long manteau en cuir et sa tête rasée. Immédiatement, il exclut certaines espèces d'alien de son esprit et passa en revue les potentiels candidats qui pouvaient encore correspondre.

Il arrêta son cheval à bonne distance, près d'un arbre et attacha les reines à une branche qui semblait solide. Son blaster était dans son étui sur sa cuisse et il passa ses mains sur sa ceinture pour s'assurer qu'il avait bien toutes les armes et munitions dont il pourrait avoir besoin pour traiter avec ce prétendu éclaireur.

Satisfait de sa préparation, il se retourna et cacha son excitation du mieux qu'il put en marchant vers l'homme sur la route.

De près, l'éclaireur paraissait humain. Ses yeux bleu-gris, sa posture et même la structure osseuse de son visage ressemblait à celle d'un humain ordinaire. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose chez lui qui donnait la chère de pouls à Jared. Et son malaise ne fit qu'augmenter quand l'éclaireur tourna la tête vers lui et parla. Sa voie semblait curieuse, mais toujours très humaine. "Tu n'es pas un habitant du village."

"Non." Admit Jared en souriant. "Jared Padalecki, anciennement de Misos et désormais sans planète fixe. Et vous êtes?"

"Je suis l'éclaireur." Dit l'homme, ses yeux pâles fixés sur Jared. "Je suis venue récolter le paiement qui épargnera Byton de la destruction."

"La destruction hein? Ça a l'air horrible." Il le regarda attentivement et poursuivit. "Byton sera détruit par quoi exactement?"

"Mon armée vient des étoiles." Répondit l'éclaireur, son regard d'acier toujours fixé sur Jared. "Ils attendent dans le ciel de pouvoir broyer ce village s'il ne répond pas favorablement à mes demandes."

Les yeux de l'éclaireur rétrécirent. Et un large sourire naquit sur le visage de Jared quand la compréhension le frappa d'un coup.

"Tu mens." Rétorqua-t-il, confiant et légèrement plus détendu, maintenant qu'il savait à quoi il avait à faire. "Il n'y a aucune armée dans le ciel. Il n'y en a jamais eu. Tu travailles seul."

"Vos faites une erreur, Monsieur Padalecki."

"Une erreur?" Jared rit en écartant ses cheveux mouillés de son front et laissa sa main tomber sur son arme. "Croit moi, je ne suis pas celui qui fait une erreur, ici."

L'éclaireur pencha la tête sur le côté en signe de confusion. Le sourire de Jared s'agrandit dans la satisfaction. et il parla sur le bruit de la pluie. "Hey, tu veux un conseil pour la prochaine fois que tu essaieras de te faire passer pour un humain?"

La question était, évidemment, rhétorique et Jared se pencha pour murmurer la réponse. "Les humains clignent des yeux."

L'éclaireur se dressa à ces mots, les lèvres courbées en un rictus laid, mais Jared ne bougea pas quand il grogna. "Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu te frottes gamin."

"En fait, si." Corrigea Jared. "Tu es un skopora, n'est ce pas?" L'éclaireur se figea dans la surprise et Jared sourit à la confirmation muette. "Je dois dire que je n'ai plus vu de créature de ton espèce depuis bien longtemps. Je pensais que vous viviezs dans des grandes villes. Je ne m'attendais pas à en voir un faire les poubelles dans un petit village effrayé sur une planète reculée. Je suppose que les forces de sécurité des villes n'ont pas vraiment apprécié de vous voir arracher et manger les entrailles de leur populations pour le petit déjeuné." Il sourit. " Ça craint pour vous."

Le rictus figé de l'éclaireur se transforma en sourire moqueur. Son déguisement humain commença à se déchirer aux coins de ses lèvres quand il se mit à rire. "Tu serais surpris de savoir à quel point un petit village effrayé peut se rendre utile, humain." Chuchota-t-il, une longue langue mince sortit de sa bouche pour lécher sa chair déchirée. "Ils m'alimentent depuis presque trois mois maintenant."

"Ils-"

Jared s'arrêta brusquement. Son opinion sur les villageois changea radicalement avec l'implication des paroles de la créature.

Il avait déjà traité avec des skopora avant et il se rappelait parfaitement de la nature macabre de leurs habitudes alimentaires. Ces créatures se nourrissaient en enfonçant un de leurs tentacules dans la gorge de leur victime jusqu'à atteindre ses entrailles pour les mettrent en pièces. Puis ils enroulaient leur membre tentaculaire autour des organes en miettes avant de les sortir en passant toujours par la gorge de la victime. Au final le skopora obtenait son repas et l'humain s'étouffait sur ses propres entrailles. Jeff et lui avaient déjà tenté de négocier avec une bande de ces créatures quelques années plus tôt, mais les skoporas avaient été catégoriques dans leur refus de s'alimenter avec autre chose que des êtres humains. Ce qui voulait dire que...

"Il te donnait des humains à manger?"

Jared ne put retenir le dégoût dans sa voix quand il demanda pour plus de précisions. "Les villageois, le peuple de Byton- ils te donnaient des sacrifices humains en paiement?"

Le sourire de l'éclaireur s'élargit et une seconde langue passa sur les déchirures sur son visage. "Un repas frais et apeuré tous les trois jours. Je dois le reconnaître, au début je n'étais pas très satisfait du métal autour de leur gorge, mais il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour contourner l'emballage."

"Du métal- tu veux dire, des colliers?" Jared demanda, le dégoût s'intensifiant dans l'horreur. "Ils te nourrissaient avec leurs esclaves?"

Il se sentit malade quand tout se mit en place dans sa tête- le seul esclave restante dans tout le village, l'anxiété chez les anciens de Byton maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus d'esclaves à sacrifier- puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers les supplications terrifiées de Jensen la nuit dernière et il s'imagina les pires scénarios.

Le skopora reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse poser plus de questions, mais ses paroles vicieuse et victorieuse furent suffisantes comme réponse. "Non humain. Ils me nourrissent de leurs esclaves." Il fit un bruit qui se voulait être un rire. "ils ne doivent pas avoir assez confiance en toi pour les sauver."

Ses yeux fixes se tournèrent brusquent sur la gauche et Jared suivit le mouvement. Il essuya la pluie qui lui tombais dans les yeux et regarda la grande pierre qui marquait la voie près de la route. Mais ses yeux s'élargirent quand il vit la personne agenouillé à coté d'elle, la tête baissé et les bras liés aux pillier qui maintenait la pierre derrière elle.

C'était Jensen. Même avec la vue déformée par l'averse et magret le bandeau et le bâillon qui lui masquait le visage. Et il n'y avait aucune erreur sur le collier en métal qui encerclait son cou, c'était bien Jensen.

Les yeux de Jared étaient larges dans la panique et son estomac se tordit de culpabilité quand il réalisa qu'il avait laissé Somerville faire ça- il avait gobé ses putain d'excuses à propos des cauchemars de Jensen alors qu'en réalité l'esclave avait probablement passé la nuit attaché dans le boue, sous la pluie, attendant d'être brutalement tué par un monstre inconnu.

Jared se ressaisit à la pensé que la mort en question n'était pas encore arrivé et que Somerville ne pouvait pas s'en sortir avec ce qu'il avait fait. Il se tourna vers la créature avec un sourire sinistre."Tu ne mangeras pas aujourd'hui. Ni lui, ni moi, ni personne d'autre dans le village."

"Tu semble sûr de toi, humain."Dit le skopora dans un sifflement obscure, tandis que la moitié supérieure de sa mâchoire s'écaillait. "Mais je ne reçois pas d'ordre d'une vermine comme toi."

"Oh, ce n'était pas un ordre." Jared corrigea avant de laisser son sourire se faner. "C'était un fait."

Il dégaina son blaster dans un mouvement rapide et tira deux balles sur le skopora, avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse en dire davantage. L'une des balles ricocha contre sa poitrine et l'explosion brilla sur le cuir de son manteau. Mais la seconde atteignit sa joue, cresant un chemin brulant à travers sa fine peau humaine. Le coup fut assez violent pour éjecter le haut de sa mâchoire et les yeux de Jared s'élargirent quand la moitié supérieure de la tête du skopora bascula vers l'arrière, en se déchirant le long de la ligne de sa bouche pour exposer les tentacules sanglants qui serpentaient à travers le cou de son déguisement de chair.

Jared n'eut pas le temps de presser la gâchette une fois de plus, avant que la créature ne lui balance un de ses tentacule, aussi rapide qu'un coup de feu, envoyant son blaster dans l'herbe mouiller.

Jared baissa sa main jusqu'à la réserve d'arme à sa ceinture. Ses doigts effleurèrent une grenade, mais il lui préféra une lame et des fléchettes paralysante, qui étaient moins risquées et moins susceptibles de dysfonctionnement sous la pluie battante.

La fléchette était un espoir ambitieux mais Jared sourit au grognement de colère du skopora quand elle s'enfonça dans son corps, lui injectant un produit chimique qui, à la connaissance de Jared, pouvait paralyser des créatures qui faisaient deux fois sa taille. La créature chancela, ses tentacules glissèrent contre le moignon sanglant de son cou et allèrent s'enrouler autour de ses chevilles humaines pour le maintenir debout. Réalisant que les effets tranquillisants étaient limités à la protection de chair que le skopora portait encore, Jared essaya de se débarrasser des épaisses tentacules enroulées autour de sa main et sa poitrine en les tranchant avec sa lame.

Certaines de ces coupures étaient assez profondes pour faire apparaître des gouttelettes de sang rouge brunâtre qui s'échappaient des tentacules violacés. Mais le skopora laissa échapper un hurlement en resserrant sa prise sur le bras du jeune chasseur pour le propulser dans les airs. Il alla s'écraser dans les buissons, plus bas sur la route.

"Merde-"

Jared grogna à la douleur dans son dos qu'avait causé son atterrissage. Il ferma fort les yeux contre le noircissement de sa vision tout en tentant de reprendre sa respiration à travers le battement dans son crâne. Il entendit le skopora lâcher un autre rire, faible, menaçant et inhumain. Et Jared se força à relever la tête en cas de nouvelle attaque.

En tendant le cou pour voir au-delà des branches sur lesquelles il avait atterri, Jared sentit la panique l'envahir quand il vit le skopora se détourner de lui et se diriger lentement mais surement vers là où Jensen était agenouillé, exposé et sans défense en face du panneau de signalisation. Le sifflement de la créature s'éleva sur le bruis de la pluie, ses tentacules glissèrent vers le garçon au sol pendant qu'il marmonnait avec ce qui lui restait d'une bouche. "Reste tranquille mon garçon. Ce sera plus facile pour nous deux si tu reste tranquille."

"Non!"

Jared se remit sur ses pieds aussi vite que possible. Il se balança légèrement avec la vague de nausée qui monta en lui, mais il l'ignora et se précipita vers l'avant, désespéré d'atteindre l'esclave avant que la créature ne puisse lui faire du mal. Il vit Jensen reculer brusquement et crier à travers le bâillon quand les tentacules du skopora glissèrent sur ses cuisses, autour de sa taille et de sa poitrine pour le clouer fermement contre le pilier derrière lui. Jared saisi sa lame dans la boue juste au moment où la créature retirait le bâillon de Jensen et caressait sa joue avec un de ses minces tentacules.

"S'il vous plaît." Supplia Jensen, toujours incapable de voir la créature en face de lui. "S'il vous plaît, ne me tuer pas, s'il vous plaît-"

Un des tentacules du skopora poussa ses lèvres, deux autres plus effrayantes, glissèrent sur les joues pâles du garçon. Jared cria en se rapprochant. "Jensen garde la bouche fermé!"

Il était presque assez près pour éloigner le sopora de Jensen, mais la créature le reversa à nouveau avec un de ses longs membres en lui donnant un coup violent au visage. Jared riposta plus vite cette fois, il se remit sur ses pieds et trancha le tentacule qui tomba, rompit, à ses pieds.

Le rugissement de la créature s'éleva au-dessus des gémissements de peur de Jensen, qui avait déjà un tentacule dans la bouche. Jared coupa encore, tranchant à travers la peau lisse d'un autre tentacule, mais le skopora le saisit, épinglant son bras à son corps et laissa échapper un grognement presque intelligible. "Tu veux que je te mange aussi, humain?"

La créature attrapa son visage et le pencha en arrière. Jared pressa ses lèvres ensemble comme dernier rempart défensif et lutta contre l'emprise qui le maintenait immobile lui et sa lame.

"Je vais me régaler avec ta chair." Promit-il. Ses longs membres firent un bruit visqueux et humide en se répandant sur l'ouverture béante de son cou pour serpenter vers là où Jensen était toujours agenouillé. "Mais d'abord, regarde ça humain. Regarde un des tiens mourir pour nourrir une espèce supérieure. Pense à combien tu devrais être heureux d'avoir le même honneur."

La créature éloigna son tentacule de la bouche du jeune chasseur pour se concentrer entièrement sur Jensen et Jared utilisa cette petite liberté pour crier. "Jensen, écoute-moi! Je peux t'aider, mais tu dois garder la bouche fermée, ok? Ne le laisse pas entrer où il te tuera!"

L'esclave tremblait tellement fort que Jared n'était pas sûr qu'il l'avait entendu mais le soulagement l'envahit brièvement quand il vit que Jensen avait les dents serrées et les lèvres solidement fermées alors que la créature essayait de forcer l'entrée.

"Ouvre grand." Le skopora murmura d'une voix qui donna la chair de poule à Jared. "Allé humain, ne m'oblige pas à te déchirer la mâchoire."

Le chasseur ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Jensen sous le bandeau mais à en juger par les sons étouffés de terreurs et l'intensification de son tremblement, il devina que la petite menace su skopora avait eu l'effet attendu.

"Jensen, tiens bon!" Cria-t-il encore en luttant férocement contre les tentacules qui le tenaient. "Aller, tiens bon pour moi, ok?"

Les hurlements suffirent à distraire la créature pendant un court moment. La prise sur son corps se desserra une fraction de seconde et Jared en profita pour libérer sa lame et trancher une ligne dans la peau humaine, qui contenait encore le vrai corps du skopora.

La créature le libéra avec un profond hurlement, ses tentacules se crispèrent avant de s'agiter violemment. Jared réfléchit immédiatement à l'exploitation d'une telle faiblesse.

Son cerveau travaillait à toute allure. Il esquiva un cou maladroit du skopora et se balança en arrière en essayant de trouver le meilleur angle possible pour appliquer son plan. Sa main vola à sa ceinture et ses yeux tombèrent vers Jensen et les tentacules qui le tenaient en place alors qu'il se débattait dans une vaine tentative de se libérer. Sa bouche était grande ouverte, les lèvres écartées et un long et fin tentacule commençait à descendre dans sa gorge. Jared sut qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre une minute de plus quand il vit Jensen s'étouffer et convulser.

"Hey!" Cria-t-il sur le bruit de la pluie. "Hey le skop c'est à toi que je parle!"

Le skopora arrêta la progression de son tentacule dans la gorge de Jensen et Jared se dépêcha d'agir. Il bougea rapidement, attrapa la grenade à sa ceinture et l'alluma d'un coup. Puis il se jeta en avant pour l'enfoncer dans le cou de la créature, au fond, derrière la masse de tentacules, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit nichée dans le corps humain que la chose occupait.

Le skopora poussa un hurlement strident, les membres d'alien et le corps humain tremblèrent de terreur alors qu'il se débattait frénétiquement pour se débarrasser de la grenade. Jared recula, il sentait son coeur tambouriner dans sa poitrine alors que les seconde s'écoulaient horriblement lentement. Et il regarda Jensen en espérant sincèrement que ce plan ne tuerait aucun d'entre eux.

Il ne vit jamais l'étincelle de l'explosion.

Un instant il respirait en regardant le skopora paniquer et lutter contre la menace de la grenade à l'intérieur de lui et l'instant d'après, Jared le vit exploser dans un nuage de pluie rouge-brunâtre. Le sang recouvrit l'herbe, la route, le panneau de signalisation et Jensen, qui était maintenant agenouillé dans une flaque de boue imbibée de sang. Les éclaboussures étaient même allées jusqu'aux bottes de Jared. La grenade avait fonctionné et réduit le skopora à néant.

Il s'effondra presque de soulagement quand il vit le sang du skopora se mélanger à la pluie. Les étincelles explosives de la grenade furent neutralisées par l'humidité de la pluie qui tombait.

Le sourire triomphant de Jared fut de courte durée et tout l'air s'échappa de ses poumons quand il regarda le pilier près de la route pour voir que Jensen ne bougeait pas.

"Jensen?" Jared rangea sa lame et courut à travers le gazon tacheté de sang pour tomber à genoux devant lui. Avec des mains tremblantes, il tapota le visage et le cou de l'esclave. "Jensen? Jensen tu m'entends?"

Ses doigts glissèrent sur le mélange de pluie, de sueur et de sang sur la gorge de Jensen mais il essaya encore et lâcha un soupire de soulagement quand il sentit le pouls du garçon battre régulièrement sous ses doigts. Jensen toussa faiblement et baissa la tête pour vomir dans l'herbe. Jared s'écarta de la voix mais laissa une mains réconfortante sur le dos de son coup pendant qu'il crachait du sang, de la salive et toutes autres traces que le skopora pouvait avoir laissé dans sa bouche.

Jared lui enleva le bandeau et Jensen recula dans la peur, mais il se calma lentement quand le chasseur lui caressa la joue dans l'apaisement. "Hey, tout va bien. Tout va bien, c'est moi. Tu es en sécurité maintenant."

Les larmes coulaient toujours sur les joues de Jensen, ses yeux étaient larges et meurtris quand il regarda vers lui. Jared enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et laissa le garçon frissonner contre lui.

La respiration de Jensen était peu profonde et tremblante, mais, grâce à Dieu, bien présente. Il était penché dans la chaleur de l'étreinte de Jared, du moins autant que ses poignets liés le lui permettaient. Le jeune chasseur le serra cotre lui alors que la pluie commençait à se calmer et laissa son esprit vagabonder vers Byton. Il pensa à ce qui se passerait à leur retour et il posa un baiser rassurant sur le haut de la tête de Jensen.

La colère monta en lui à l'idée de remettre Jensen entre les mains de l'homme qui était prêt à le sacrifier et Jared était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi honnête quand il répéta doucement. "Tu es en sécurité maintenant. Je te le promets."

 **.**

 **A SUIVRE**


	4. Chapter 4

Titre original: **The Future's Nothing New**

Auteur: **atimi (bertee)**

Traduction: **Ally-33**

 **...**

 **Chapitre 4**

 **.**

Ce n'était que lorsqu'il avait détaché et remit Jensen sur ses pieds, que Jared se rendit compte à quel point il était en mauvais état.

Même si la pluie avait cessé, Jensen était encore trempé de la tête aux pieds. Ses lèvres étaient pâles, et son corps tremblant. Ils marchairent lentement vers le cheval. Jared l'avait nettoyé autant que possible, mais les jambes et le pantalon en lambeau de l'esclave était encore couvert de la boue dans laquelle il avait été agenouillé toute la nuit. Le sang du skopora l'avait éclaboussé du t-shirt jusqu'au cou. Et quand Jared avait essuyé son visage, il avait presque souhaité ne pas l'avoir fait en découvrant les ecchymoses noires sur ses joues et le bleu, laissé par Somerville, sur sa mâchoire.

Les pas de Jensen étaient tremblants, ses jambes étaient surement endolories d'avoir été lié dans une position inconfortable aussi longtemps. Jared ajusta son bras sur son dos et l'encouragea doucement. "C'est très bien mon pote, on y est presque."

L'autre homme ne répondit pas, maisil se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant, au maximum, de marcher sans boiter et Jared resserra sa prise, espérant que Jensen atteigne au moins le cheval avant de s'évanouir de douleur ou d'épuisement. De légers frissonnements s'échappaient encore de lui à chaque pas et Jared s'inquiéta à la pensée que l'esclave n'avait probablement pas reçu les vaccins et médicaments de base communs aux planètes plus développés.

Le cheval était debout près d'un arbre, à quelques pas devant eux et il regardait le chasseur impérieusement, comme s'il lui demandait ce qu'il avait fait au jeune homme blessé à ses côtés. Mais, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient, Jared senti Jensen ralentir et essayer de s'éloigner du bras qui le maintenait. Il secoua la tête et plaida. "Non..."

"Jens-?"

Il fut coupé quand Jensen se libéra et tomba à genoux pour plaider avec terreur. "S'il vous plaît, ne me ramenez pas là-bas."

"Hey, hey," Jared protesta. Il s'accroupit en face de lui et essaya de gérer sa soudaine panique.

"S'il vous plaît." Il supplia encore. "Je ferais ce que vous voudrez, mais pitié ne me ramenez pas à lui."

"Tu n'y retourneras pas." Promit Jared. "Je ne le laisserai plus te faire de mal, je te le jure. On a juste besoin de retourner au village quelques minutes et après on partira et tu ne reverras plus jamais aucun d'entre eux." Jensen ne parla plus et Jared lui donna un sourire minuscule mais optimiste. "Tout ira bien."

Jensen ne semblait pas convaincu, mais étant donné qu'il venait d'échapper de près à se faire vider de ses organes par un monstre auquel l'avait livré son propriétaire, Jared jugeait que ses problèmes de confiance étaient parfaitement compréhensibles.

Il fut, néanmoins, soulagé quand Jensen se laissa relever et guider vers le cheval. L'animal hennit quand ils arrivèrent près de lui et Jared le caressa doucement, en espérant, au moins, le convaincre, lui, de ses bonnes intentions. Ses caresses semblèrent avoir l'effet désiré et le cheval resta calme pendant qu'il aidait Jensen à monter sur son dos. Ce ne fut pas facile, mais ils arrivèrent finalement à s'asseoir tous les deux. Jensen enlaçait la taille de Jared pour l'équilibre, alors que ce dernier ramenait le cheval sur la route.

Avec un léger coup de pied, Jared fit avancer le cheval à travers les arbres, tout en écrivant un rapide message à Jeff sur son Com- il ne voulait absolument pas rester à Byton plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Jensen était encore gelé dans le dos de Jared. Ses poignets semblaient ensanglantés, écorchés autour de son corps. Alors Jared se débattit pour retirer son coupe-vent et le draper maladroitement autour des épaules de Jensen.

Le jeune esclave se blottit instinctivement dans le vêtement et regarda le chasseur avec surprise. Jared lui donna un autre sourire et plaisanta. "Hey, si tu aimes ça, tu devrais voir la taille des couvertures qu'on a sur le vaisseau."

Le cheval trottait tranquillement et le sourire de Jared se fana alors qu'il refermait sa main libre sur les doigts glacés de Jensen. Il pensa aux confrontations à venir avec Somerville et Jeff et murmura doucement. 'Tout se passera bien Jensen."

 **...**

Quand ils atteignirent Byton et pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Jared sur Thumain, le soleil commençait à faire son apparition de derrière les nuages.

Alors qu'ils s'approchèrent, le village semblait différent. Jared ne savait si c'était à cause de la lumière du soleil ou de son changement d'opinion sur la population qui affectait autant sa vision de Byton. Le centre de la ville était plus animée qu'il ne l'avait été la nuit dernière. Des gens traînaient des charrettes d'avant en arrière entre les maisons et le petit marché, installé sur la gauche de la grande place.

Les nobles se distinguaient par la richesse de leurs vêtements et Jared grinça des dents en apercevant le petit groupe de Lord Somerville, le juge Anderson et leurs amis, qui se tournèrent vers eux à leur approche.

Jared arrêta le cheval et descendit aussi lentement que possible, considérant l'esclave effrayé et épuisé qui l'enlaçait encore. Au lieu d'aller les saluer, il leur tourna volontairement le dos pour aider Jensen à descendre du cheval.

Après s'être assuré que Jensen était encore conscient et sur ses pieds, Jared se rapprocher pour toucher sa joue et croiser son regard. "Je ne te rendrais pas à ces gens ok?" Promit-il. Jensen le regarda nerveusement, ses tâches de rousseur ressortaient sur sa peau pâle et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Jared lui donna une pression rassurante sur l'épaule. "J'ai juste besoin de leur parler un peu et après on s'en ira pour de bon. Jeff vient nous chercher, il sera là très vite."

Soulagé de voir que Jensen avait moins peur de lui que de Somerville, Jared lui tapota l'épaule une fois de plus, avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur et de se retourner pour faire face aux nobles rassemblés derrière lui.

Sans surprise, Somerville fut le premier à faire un pas en avant, un sourire prématuré sur les lèvres. "Je suppose que vous avez réussi, M. Padalecki?"

Jared le lorgna de haut en bas avec un regard glacial. "Tout dépend de ce que vous considérez comme un succès." Il dévisagea le reste des nobles et les autres villageois qui s'étaient rassemblé autour d'eux. "L'éclaireur est mort." Dit-il sans passer par quatre chemins. "Il n'y a jamais eu d'armée dans le ciel et personne ne va détruire votre village. L'éclaireur était un skopora- c'était juste un charognard qui cherchait de la nourriture."

Le regard de Somerville se posa sur Jensen, derrière l'épaule du chasseur, et son sourire devint plus fragile alors qu'il choisit d'ignorer la partie 'nourriture' dans les paroles de Jared. "Eh bien, au moins c'est fini maintenant."

"Non." Jared cracha avec suffisamment de force pour faire reculer Somerville. "Non, ce n'est pas fini. Ça n'a même pas encore commencé."

Derrière Somerville, le juge Anderson fronça les sourcilles, son sourire aimable laissa la place à une expression inquiète. "Quoi? Mais, vous ne venez pas de dire qu'il était mort?"

"Il est mort." Confirma Jared. "Il est plus que mort. Il a explosé en millions de petits morceaux avec une grenade. J'essaie juste de me décider si je dois faire la même chose avec vous."

Les yeux d'Anderson s'élargirent comiquement. "Moi?"

"Pourquoi êtes-vous aussi surpris monsieur le juge?" Demanda Jared avec un ricanement. "Vous m'avez appelé pour vous débarrasser du monstre qui terrorisait votre village et tuait des innocents. Alors pourquoi devrais-je épargner les autres meurtriers de cette ville?"

"Des meurtriers?" Le vieil hommes semblait pétrifié. Si Jared n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il faisait, il se sentirait presque désolé pour lui. "Je ne suis pas un meurtrier, Mr Padalecki!"

"Aucun de nous ne l'est." Intervint Somerville en faisant un pas de plus vers l'avant. "Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parez, Padalecki, mais je ne tolérerai pas cela."

"Vous ne savez pas de quoi je parle?" Jared répéta, incrédule, en parlant toujours assez fort pour ce faire entendre de tous. "Laissez- moi vous rafraichir la mémoire dans ce cas, _cher Lord_. Tous les trois jours durant les trois derniers mois, vous, ou un de vos amis, avez emmenés un des esclaves hors de la ville, sur la route que vous m'avez indique, au milieu de la nuit. Vous les y avez attachés et bâillonnés, les yeux bandés pour qu'ils ne puissent ni appeler à l'aide ni même voir ce qui allait leur arriver. Et vous les avez laissé là-bas pour qu'ils se fassent dévorer."

La mâchoire de Somerville se contracta et Jared demanda. "Vos mois font, quoi, quarante cinq jours?" Ce fut avec dégoût qu'il répondit à sa propre question. "Sa veux dire que presque cinquante personnes sont mortes étouffées par leurs propres tripes, à cause de vous."

Il y eut un bourdonnement d'horreur dans l'attroupement de villageois et Jared sonda la foule, repérant ceux qui avaient participé au sacrifice, par la pâleur de leurs visages.

"C'était juste des esclaves." Rétorqua Somerville, en parlant aussi bien à la foule qu'à Jared. "Nous essayions de sauver notre village. Nous n'aurions jamais donné l'un de nos habitants à cette chose."

"Vos habitants?" La fureur inonda les veines de Jared. Il saisit Somerville par le col de sa chemise plissée et le traîna en avant. Jensen recula quand Jared força Somerville à lui faire face, mais la culpabilité que Jared ressentait d'avoir fait de lui le centre d'attention était surpassé par sa colère contre le Lord.

"Regardez-le." Cracha-t-il en tirant Somerville jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde Jensen. "Il a été ligoté, dans la boue, sous la pluie, pendant des heures, à cause de vous. Vous voyez ce sang sur ses vêtements? C'est celui de la créature qui a essayé de lui faire sortir ses entailles par sa gorge ce matin. C'est celui de la créature à qui vous l'avez sacrifié."

Jared prit une profonde respiration et éloigna Somerville pour le pousser dans la boue. Puis il sortit sa lame de son fourreau avec une précision lente.

"C'est l'un de vos habitants." Dit-il froidement. "Vous étiez son propriétaire et vous étiez responsable de lui. Il est l'un de vos putain d'habitants, dans le sens le plus littéral du terme. Mais même en sachant que j'étais là pour sauver vos misérables et pathétiques petites vies, vous l'avez quand même livré au skopora."

"C'était pour le bien de la ville!" Cria Somerville en chancelant sur ses jambes, les vêtements couverts de boue. "Nous devions penser à l'intérêt commun. Si la ville avait demandée de l'aide plus rapidement, si vous étiez venu plus tôt, nous n'aurions eu à sacrifier personne!"

Jared aboya un rire. "Vous me blâmez?" Il se rapprocha et parla avec incrédulité. "Vous me blâmez parce que vous avez décidé de sacrifier vos habitants à ce monstre?"

"Nous n'avions pas le choix." Somerville regagna son souffle et se redressa, droit, le menton levé en signe de mépris. "C'était la meilleure option."

"Vraiment?" Dit Jared, amer et sarcastique. "Peut-être que je devrais aller demander à tous vos esclaves s'ils pensaient que c'était la meilleure option? Oh, attendez." Dit-il avec un grognement de colère. "C'est le dernier à être encore en vie!"

Malgré la rage de Jared, Somerville semblait parfaitement calme. Il lissa ses vêtements et parla. froidement "Et je vous suis très reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé. Vous n'aimez peut-être pas nos méthodes, Mr Padalecki, mais contentez-vous de nommez votre récompense et nous n'aurons plus jamais à nous revoir." Son regard alla se poser sur Jensen. "Rentre à la maison et nettoies-toi Jensen. Tu peux te reposer quelques heures, mais au moins sois présentable."

Jjared suivit son regard, mais ses yeux s'élargirent de surprise quand il vit Jensen baisser la tête dans l'obéissance et commencer à boiter vers la maison de Somerville.

"Attends!" Stupéfait, Jared rangea sa lame et se précipita pour barrer la route à Jensen. Il saisit son bras et parla fermement. "Non, tu ne retournes pas avec lui." Quand l'esclave releva la tête, ses yeux étaient humides. C'était bien la preuve qu'il ne voulait pas retourner chez Somerville, pas plus que Jared ne voulait le perdre. "Tu ne vas pas rester avec lui, pas après ce qu'il a fait."

"Vous le prenez comme récompense?" Demanda Somerville. Sa voix ne laissait rien transparaître. "Vous pourriez avoir beaucoup mieux que lui, mais si c'est ce que vous voulez, je ne vais pas vous en empêcher."

"Fermez-la." Jared répliqua fortement, bouillonnant de colère face à la fraîcheur calme de Somerville. "Vous avez raison, je l'emmène avec moi, mais pas comme récompense. Les hommes ne sont pas des objets, et même si vous étiez son propriétaire avant, vous avez perdu cette place quand vous l'avez envoyé se faire tuer. Je l'emmène parce qu'il ne veut pas retourner avec vous et parce qu'il a besoin de plus d'aide qu'il n'en aura jamais ici."

"Appelez ça comme vous voulez." Répliqua Somerville. "Dans tous les cas vous avez eu votre prix et nous avons retrouvé nos vies. C'était un plaisir de travailler avec vous, Mr Padalecki."

Il s'éloigna, prêt à retourner avec les autres nobles qui étaient rassemblés au-devant de la foule, mais il s'arrêta quand Jared lui parla. "En fait, je prendrais ma récompense dans la ville."

Somerville se retourna, les sourcils levés dans l'interrogation et Jared s'expliqua. "Ce sont les premiers à m'avoir contacté et je ne pense pas que ça dérangerait le roi si je lui demandais une faveur en récompense." Il sourit. "Mon partenaire est très proche de la princesse."

"Quel genre de faveur voulez-vous de la ville?"

Le sourire satisfait de Jared s'assombrit. "Ils vont m'aider à vous décapiter."

Des cris s'élevèrent parmi les villageois, mais Jared haussa le ton, s'adressant à tous. "Je ne suis là pour tuer personne! Vous êtes tous libre de changer la façon dont les choses fonctionnes dans le village et de démarrer de nouvelles traditions, mais vos nobles, eux, sont fini."

Il se tourna vers Somerville et ses amis, ceux qui étaient debout, le visage blanc, comme lorsque Jared décrivait ce qu'ils avaient fait à leurs esclaves. "Vous irez tous en prison." Le juge ouvrit la bouche, mais le chasseur le coupa avant qu'un sons ne puisse en sortir. "Et je ne parle pas des petites prisons que vous avez ici. Je demanderais au roi d'envoyer les forces spéciales de la ville pour enquêter dans chaque centimètre de vos vies."

Il regarda la bande de nobles. "Ça ne devrait pas être très dure de trouver assez de preuves quand on sait qu'il y a cinquante corps là-dehors avec des collier bien connu autour de leurs cous. Vos vies vont être détruites, pièce par pièce, messieurs. Je suis juste désolé de ne pas pouvoir assister à ça." Son regard retourna se poser sur Somerville et il sourit sinistrement. "Hey, peut - être qu'ils vont diffuser le procès. Je souscrirais un abonnement pour capter le bon signal, comme ça je pourrais vous regarder plaider pour votre vie et votre liberté, même quand je serais à des centaines de galaxie d'ici. Je ne manquerais cela pour rien au monde."

"Petit effronté, sale..."

"Quoi?" Jared interrompit en se rapprochant de Somerville, le dominant totalement. "Je suis un petit effronté et un sale quoi?"

Il regarda Somerville déglutir dans la peur et accuser. "Ça ne marche pas comme ça. C'est ma ville. Et personne ne viens ici, me dire ce que je dois faire."

"Et bien maintenant, si." Répondit-Jared. "J'ai été la pedant moins d'une journée, et je vous ai vu frapper, agresser et essayer d'assassiner votre esclave. Sans compter que vous, et les autres nobles, avez fait des sacrifices humains tous les trois jours pendant trois mois. Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça."

"J-je peux vous donner de l'agent." Bégaya- Somerville. Son expression calme se dilua à l'idée de la prison et d'une possible exécution. "Je suis l'homme le plus riche de Byton. Je peux-"

"Gardez-le." Coupa Jared. Son visage était proche de celui du noble et il sourit sournoisement. "Utilisez-le pour vous trouver un avocat qui serait prêt à défendre un trou du cul qui donne des humains à manger à un skopora. J'en ai fini avec vous."

Jared recula d'un pas pour s'adresser au villageois. "Coupez tous vos liens avec ces gens, maintenant!. Ce sera votre meilleur moyen de survivre quand ces salauds seront jeter dans une des prisons de la ville pour y pourrir." Il laissa une certaine menace transparaitre dans sa voix quand il continua et s'adressa à l'élite stupéfaite de Byton. "Ces terminés messieurs. Vous pouvez essayer de fuir si vous voulez, mais qui sait combien d'autres créatures rodent à l'extérieur des bois, attendant un bon repas?"

Satisfait par les visages pâles et terrifié des villageois, Jared retourna près de Jensen et alluma son Com pour voir si Jeff était en place pour les récupérer. Le bip tranquille lui annonça que le transporteur était prêt et n'attendait que lui. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jessen et demanda. "Tu es prêt à partir?"

Jensen se pencha dans le contact, mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Somerville cria de derrière, frustré et énervé. "C'est à ça que vous en êtes réduit? Vous laissez les autres faire la sale boulot à votre place?"

"Contrairement à vous, j'évite de tuer les gens quand ce n'est pas nécessaire." Jared répondit froidement, par-dessus son épaule. "De toute façon vous aurez tout le temps d'y penser en prison. Il y aura plein d'autres violeur et meurtrier pour vous tenir compagnie."

"Pendant que vous vous envolerez vers le soleil couchant avec la putain que vous avez pris comme esclave?" Somerville lâcha un reniflement exagéré. "Votre prix?"

Tous les muscles de Jared se tendirent et il se retourna, sons sang-froid maintenant envolé. "Comment vous l'avez appelé?"

Les mains de Jensen s'agrippèrent à son t-shirt, mais avec le martèlement dans sa poitrine, Jared entendit à peine son faible plaidoyer. "Non, ne..."

"Vous m'avez entendu." Dit Somerville. Un sourire laid se répandait sur son visage alors que Jared se rapprochait. "Si vous faites tout ça à cause de cette pute inutile, alors vous êtes aussi stupide que lui."

Jared entendi le craquement de l'os contre le cartilage, avant même de réaliser qu'il avait lancé son poing. Somerville lâcha un rugissement de douleur. Il trébucha en arrière, une main serrant son nez cassé et ensanglanté. Jared s'avança pour lui donner un crochet du droit, qui envoya le noble au sol, dans un tas de gémissements.

"Alien de merde." Marmonna Somerville en crachant du sang. Puis il lança un regard assassin à Jared. "Je savais que vous étiez un putain de sauvage."

"Un sauvage, hein." Jared le tira par le col de sa chemise pour rapprocher leur visage et cracha avec colère. "Ce n'est pas moi qui ai sacrifié des esclaves."

Somerville tenta de redresser ses jambes pour s'éloigner, mais Jared enfonça son genou dans son ventre avec force. Il pensait au bleu sur la joue de Jensen au dîner la nuit dernière, à ses lèvres gonfler quand il se précipitait hors de la chambre de Somerille, à ses poignets ensanglantés d'avoir été attaché à un pilier toute la nuit et à la façon dont il tremblait sur le chemin du retour. Les coups continuaient de pleuvoir et le sang coulait en guise de vengeance pour Jensen. Jared tomba à genoux et donna encore quelques coups de poing aux visages de Somerville, avant de sortir sa lame et de la presser contre le cou du noble.

"Oh mon Dieu..."

Les yeux de Somerville étaient larges, suppliants et ses mains tremblantes étaient levés dans un plaidoyer désespéré. Jared ne bougea pas quand il supplia. "Non, non ne faite pas ça! Je suis désolé! Éloignez- ça de moi! S'il vous plaît ne-"

"Vous le méritez." Murmura Jared. Il était penché en avant, assez proche pour entendre sa respiration paniquée et pour sentir l'odeur d'urine quand la vessie du noble se libéra sous l'effet de la peur. "Pour tout ce qui est arrivé à tous ces gens, vous méritez pire que ça."

"S'il vous plaît!" À présent, Somerville sanglotait, les larmes et la morve coulaient sur son visage. Il enroula ses mains autour des bras de Jared, qui pressa davantage le métal du couteau sur la chaire de sa gorge. "Non, s'il vous plaît, je suis désolé!"

Jared hésita un instant, la peau de la gorge de Somerville était étiré presque déchiré contre la lame aiguisée. Du coin de l'œil le chasseur vit Jensen se rapprocher et il releva la tête, espérant voir le même désire de vengeance écrit sur le visage de l'esclave.

Mais, voir Jensen secouer la tête était assez choquant pour le faire reculer.

Le mouvement était presque inexistant, un léger tremble nerveux qui allait de gauche à droite. Mais c'était tout ce qui il fallait pour inciter Jared à éloigner la lame du cou de Somerville et à la ranger. Il se leva en gardant les yeux sur l'homme sanglotant et haletant sur le sol boueux. Puis il recula pour aller récupérer son sac sur le cheval, et essayer, autant que possible, de calmer son cœur tambourinant.

Le bip du Com lui indiqua que la porte du transporteur était encore ouverte et prête à les recevoir. Jared prit une profonde respiration et essaya d'oublier le sang sur ses mains. Puis il marcha vers Jensen et posa une main sur son épaule, avant de répéter les mots précédents de Somerville pour toute la place, une partie de son charme était de retour maintenant qu'il avait expulsé sa violence et sa rage. "C'était un plaisir de travailler avec vous."

Sans plus aucune hésitation, il activa le transporteur, resserra sa prise sur Jensen et ferma les yeux contre la sensation familière de la technique qui rampait sous sa peau et dans chacune des molécules de son corps.

Sa respiration se précipita hors de ses lèvres dans un soupire quand il sentit le métal solide sous ses pieds et quelque chose s'alluma en lui quand il ouvrit les yeux pour se rassurer par la vue du quai du transporteur du vaisseau de Jeff. Dans ses bras, Jensen laissa échapper un son paniqué de surprise et Jared ajusta sa prise sur lui, levant ses mains pour soutenir son épaule dans un geste apaisant. "Tout va bien, c'est juste un transporteur.

Jensen le regarda, apeuré et confus et Jared lui sourit. "Désolé, je sais que la première fois peut être un peu effrayante. nous sommes dans un vaisseau, en pleins milieux de l'atmosphère, au-dessus de ta planète- Je sais que ton village n'a même pas encore de système de communication, alors l'idée d'un vaisseau spatiale peut paraître folle, mais crois-moi, c'est totalement sûr."

"Totalement sûr, hein?"

La tête de Jared se releva d'un coup à l'intervention soudaine et il sourit en voyant Jeff sortir du cockpit l'air satisfait et contenté de ses activités de la nuit précédente (et probablement de ce matin aussi).

"Moi aussi je suis content de te voir."Jared salua et lui offrit un sourire plein d'espoir, alors que les yeux de Jeff les détaillaient, lui et Jensen, sale et épuisé, debout au milieu du quai. Jensen se resserra dans son étreinte en lorgnant Jeff avec appréhension. Alors Jared lui frotta le dos avec des mouvements circulaires apaisants et expliqua. "Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste Jeff. C'est un bon gars."

Cependant, Jeff ne fit rien pour renforcer cette idée de 'bon gars' quand il soupira et demanda. "Quelle partie de 'on ne prendra pas d'ex-esclave abord' est-ce que tu n'as pas compris Jared?"

"Il n'est pas encore un ex-esclave." Jared répliqua avec optimisme. Il descendit du quai du transporteur en conduisant Jensen avec lui. "Le collier est peut-être électrifié- je ne veux pas prendre le risque de le retirer sans avoir les bons outils."

"Ce n'est pas une excuse, gamin et tu le sais très bien." Jeff répondit, sans menace et en les regardant toujours avec une certaine préoccupation. "Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé là-bas? Tu ressembles à un zombie."

"Et toi à un pacha bien comblé." Rétorqua-il avec bonne humeur. "Comment va la princesse?"

"Super-bien merci et arrête d'essayer de me distraire." Dit Jeff sans faire de pause. "Qu'est-ce qui s'st passé? Tu as eu affaire à quoi?"

"L'éclaireur était un skopora." Répondit Jared, puis il enchaina sur la partie importante avant que Jeff ne puisse parler. "Les villageois le nourrissaient de leur esclave, Jeff." Jared avait un bras autour des épaules de Jensen et le désignait en expliquant. "Je l'ai trouvé ligoté à l'extérieur du village, là où je devais rencontrer l'éclaireur ce matin. Son salopard de propriétaire l'avait laissé là-bas pour qu'il se fasse tuer."

Les épaules de Jeff se relaxèrent et Jared profita de l'expression de sympathie sur son visage en plaidant. "Il a besoin d'aide Jeff son propriétaire le traitait comme un chien et il pourrait être malade d'avoir été sous la pluie toute la nuit."

Il se sentait coupable de parler de Jensen, alors qu'il était juste à côté, mais tant que l'esclave restait calmement blotti contre lui, il supposait qu'il pourrait essayer de convaincre Jeff à sa place. "Il n'a pas besoin de rester longtemps s'il ne veut pas ou si tu ne veux pas de quelqu'un d'autre à bord." Il insista. "On pourrait le déposer chez Sam et Micha la prochaine fois qu'on ira vers Hilax 2- Ce sera toujours mieux que de le ramener sur Thumain."

Jeff hésita et Jared ajouta, comme dernière tentative, "S'il te plaît?"

Il se retint, in extrémiste de souffler de soulagement quand Jeff soupira dans une acceptation muette.

Tenant toujours Jensen dans une demi-étreinte, Jared ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rayonner joyeusement quand Jeff se tourna vers Jensen et parla avec un sourire véritablement aimable. "Bienvenu abord gamin. Tu pourras rester aussi longtemps que tu pourras supporter Yéti Junior ici présent."

"Hey!" Jared se plaignit chaleureusement, incapable de retirer le sourire radieux de son visage. "Je suis beau et élégant, merci beaucoup."

Jeff roula des yeux et lui fit un doigt d'honneur avant de retourner dans le cockpit, laissant Jared libre de se concentrer sur Jensen qui semblait complètement submergé par tout ce qui se passait.

Se sentant encore triomphant d'avoir convaincu Jeff, Jared se tourna et fit face à Jensen avec un sourire, sa main reposant toujours contre le collier sur son cou et demanda avec inquiétude. "Ça va? Je sais bien que ça fait un peu beaucoup, mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas retourner sur Byton et même avec Jeff, c'est toujours mieux que de rester là-bas..."

Jared avait peur de le faire fuir avant même qu'ils ai quitté l'orbite, alors il fut soulagé de voir le jeune homme lever la tête vers lui avec un sourire timide et son propre sourire s'élargit davantage quand Jensen murmura, légèrement mais sincèrement. "Merci."

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **...**

 **Note de la traductrice (moi):** **Je précise que cette histoire n'est pas terminée. Elle se compose en tout de trois parties. Ceci était la première partie. Je traduirais les deux autres individuellement, donc dans d'autre fics. La seconde partie reprendra directement à la fin de celle-ci. J'ai encore pas mal de traduction en cours et en attente et je ne suis pas très rapide, alors je ne sais pas trop si je vais la commencer maintenant ou un peu plus tard, mais dans tous les cas ce sera fait, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.**

 **.**

 **Merci pour les commentaires, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Guest:** **Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ça me fait extrêmement plaisir. Voilà la suite que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier je m'excuse et j'espère vraiment que ça te plaira. Si oui, tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'il y aura une suite. Je ne sais pas trop quand je la traduirais, mais ne t'en fais pas ce sera fait. Encore merci.**

 **narutine:** **Content que ça te plaise. Alors voilà le 4ème chapitre. J'ai lu un peu tes autres commentaires sur les autres fics, alors ne t'en fais pas, personnellement moi aussi je déteste lire une fic et m'apercevoir qu'elle n'est pas terminée. Alors je t'assure que tous mes fics seront traduites jusqu'à la fin. Je m'excuse juste du rythme de publication qui n'est pas très bon... je suis juste très très mal organisé. mais aucune ne sera abandonnée.**

 **Ps: Jeffrey Dean Morgan est l'acteur qui interprète John Winchester, et au passage Micha est Castiel et Sam c'est soit Samantha Smith (Mary Winchester) soit Samantha Ferris (Ellen)... je sais plus trop si se sera précisé plus tard... Encore merci pour le commentaire.**


End file.
